Stay One Night
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Serena finds a secret and a new friend in the span of three Christmases. For Trust In Hope.


**Summary** --- Serena finds a secret and a new friend in the span of three Christmases.

**For **--- Trust In Hope

**Disclaimer --- **I don't own _Gossip Girl_.

_**----------------**_

**Stay One Night**

**I**

She's 16.

She loses him halfway through the Christmas party held by Chuck Bass. There is silver tinsel on the tree and bright colors all around her. She giggles, laughs, and smiles so much that night, you'd think her face hurt.

She races down the stairs and back up just trying to find those sweet brown eyes she adores. She passes lonely Nate with sad eyes and broken smiles, the Nate she once thought she could love.

She was so wrong.

She finds him outside on the patio.

She's about to go up to him but she catches the scene.

Blair in a fabulous Chanel vintage dress, the v neck revealing enough that she's classy and sexy. Audrey Hepburn-ish even. She looks down at her bright green dress, cut too low and short.

Blair's twirling around, singing along to "Last Christmas", her champagne glass slipping before she gracefully catches it.

Dan stares at Blair in wonder and amusement.

"You're a weird one, Waldorf."

Blair laughs loudly. "So are you!"

She watches them snark and flirt and laugh. She pulls away from the curtain and finds herself gasping for air.

She's never lost before.

Even with Nate, she had him while Blair pretended to.

Now it's all a lie because Blair finally has something she wants. Blair in her Chanel dress and Audrey styled bun. Blair with her icy words and burning glares.

Blair has Dan.

She's 16.

And she's sure her heart can't break anymore.

**II**

She's 20.

Its Chuck's new traditional for the former private school attendees. To get together each Christmas for a fabulous and amazing time even after high school.

Her conversation with Kati Farkas is ruined when the room stops talking for awhile because Blair Waldorf has just entered the room. Its not that she's in a stunning dress. It's a newer Chanel this time with ribbons in a dark blue.

It's that ring on her finger.

Blair goes up to them, all smiles and sweetness. Serena looks around nervously and catches the gaze of Chuck Bass. He smiles and rises his glass at her, which she returns with her own sweet smile.

His hair is a bit shorter, his smile a bit sweeter.

She can't help but think new Chuck is pretty amazing.

"Your ring is so beautiful, Blair," Kati comments.

Blair smiles at them, flashing the small but not too small diamond ring on her finger to everyone. They chorus in 'aww's as Blair discusses how the proposal went down.

"He got on one knee and I nearly passed out." They laugh loudly while sipping champagne. She wonders where Dan is. She hasn't seen him since they broke up two years ago.

"So where's the guy?" curiously asks a redhead named Rachel.

"He's somewhere." Blair looks around the room, searching faces and heads for her fiancée. "Ah. There he is. Talking to Chuck!"

She turns, excepting to see Nate Archibald sipping some expensive vodka with Chuck.

But no.

It's Dan.

Dan Humphrey is standing talking to Chuck, sipping a glass of wine someone probably shoved in his hand.

Dan's Blair's fiancée.

She knows she was wrong at 16.

She's 18.

And her heart can't break anymore.

**III**

She's 24.

Her hair is shorter, blonder and hotter. It's Chuck's third annual Christmas party. From the corner of her eye she watches Dan and Blair cuddle.

She heard that Dan was thinking about buying a house in the country though Blair insisted that they stay in New York.

How could such polar opposites ever get married?

She walks to the other room and accidentally bumps into Chuck Bass. He laughs softly, she likes the way the sound rumbles in his chest and reflects off her.

"Hey Serena."

"Hey Chuck."

Chuck changed. It was the only way to describe it. He became a sweeter, kinder person in the span of only a few years.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," he comments.

"Yeah. Me too."

"You wanna talk?"

If Chuck hadn't changed she would've declined but instead she shakes her head and lets him lead her away.

"The kitchen?" she laughs.

"Let's call it our spot," he jokes.

She sits on the granite counter as he hovers close but not to close. He knows how this was a couple years back when she was broken and he was… disturbed?

"How are you?"

"Good. Good." She lies.

"Did it hurt?"

She looks amused before retorting, "When I fell from Heaven? Actually it did. Being a van der Woodsen I landed on my ass."

He smiles sadly at her like she's like lonely little girl from before.

In some parts, she still is.

"No. I meant when they got married."

She swallows hard, her breaths shaky and unstill. She nods her head, her blond bob tickling her cheeks. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

She nods once more.

Smiles.

And starts a new conversation.

"The Spice Girls totally topped Britney Spears."

Chuck nods his head because he understands. She isn't sure how but he does. She's grateful for Chuck Bass after al these years.

"Me? I was personally a Jessica fan."

She laughs and it won't be the last time that night.

She's 24.

And she doesn't think her heart will ever be this happy.

**I don't wanna go**

**  
So I'll stay the rest of my life**

_Thoughts? Comments? _

_I feel bad about adding all that DB but come on Trust In Hope did put them as a couple. So I tried to make it the best. _

_Sorry it's more like an SC friendship fic. I felt like I should slow their relationship. _

_If this isn't what you had in mind, just tell me and I'll make a new one for you. _

_Hope you like it, Trust In Hope. _


End file.
